symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kobayashi Haruna
Black |Relatives = Unnamed parents (deceased) unnamed grandmother Unnamed elder sister |Occupation = Student Symphogear |VA (English) = UK |VA (Japanese) = Nakamura Sakura }} Kobayashi Haruna is an OC created by Haruna, who also happens to be the Symphogear version of her. Haruna is extremely blunt and tends to say things straight up, even if it were hurting someone's feelings. She appears as a main character in'' Senki Zesshou Symphogear M. Profile *'Full Name: Kobayashi Haruna *'Race: '''Human *'Gender: 'Female *'Age: '16 *'Height: '159cm *'Three Sizes: 'B86/W53/H82 *'Blood Type: 'A *'Nationality: Half-American, Half-Japanese Etymology Kobayashi (小林) translates to "small forest". Haruna '(はるな) has many different meanings without a direct one as it is written in hiragana. One mean could be "spring vegetables/greens", '春菜. Possibly a reference to the fact she was supposed to be born in spring, but instead summer. History Childhood Activating Ji Becoming friends with Kiseki Personality Appearance Haruna stands slightly over average height with pale skin and narrow, amber eyes. She has shoulder length, black hair that is worn freely and shown to be somewhere between neat and unkempt. Her eyes are usually half-lidded, giving her a rather intimidating and creepy appearance. Attacks and Abilities Activation Song '' Ruru Rina Hēi'ànchíyǒu tron'' Abilities As the user of the Hēi'ànchíyǒu relic, Haruna holds the power to combat the Noise using Anti-Noise armor. However, she is not "attuned" and uses LiNKER to keep her powers stable. Her armed gear takes the form of a Chinese spear-like staff. Attacks *'MACARON♠️STYLUS '- Similar to Maria's HORIZON†SPEAR.' '''Haruna weilds her armed gear faced outward and it splits up the middle and releases a large, continuoius cannon of silvery-pink energy. *'PURIN♠️MY STYLE '- Haruna raises her armed gear above her head before striking her target continuously, until there is nothing left. *'REJECTED♠️ICECREAM''' - Haruna creates copies of her armed gear and launches them at her target. *'UNKNOWN♠️BIRTHDAY CAKE '- Haruna charges towards her targets, stabbing them all similar to a squiwer before her armed gear shoots a beam of energy, disintegrating them all. *'ALOOF♠️CHOCOLATE '- Haruna twirls her armed gear above her head three times. It then unleashes a massive tornado that tears apart her target. *'CONFECTION VARIATION◆SIREN'S ADVANTAGE '- A combination attack with Cagliostro. *'SUNDAE♠️STRIKE '- Only usable in Ignite Module. Haruna charges at her opponent, slashes him and leaps in the air before performing a final finishing strike. *'Superb Song '- Haruna is able to sing a Zesshou. Songs * Kon'nichiwa...Hēi'ànchíyǒu * I WANT SWEETS * I WANT SWEETS (Ignited Arrangement) *Eikankei (with Kiseki) *Infinite Knight (with Kiseki, prelati and Cagliostro) Quotes "Why should I care?" - Her catchphrase. "What's Zwei Wing? And who is Kanade?!" '- Kiseki first telling her about Zwei Wing. '"Tachibana?! Gungnir?!" - Witnessing Hibiki transform, episode 01. "I am a Symphogear User?!" - Activating Bajiaoshan for the first time,'' episode 02''. "Goodbye hidden pain, no more hiding behind a blank face ... Ignite Module, Drawn Blade!" - Haruna activating her Ignite Module for the first time,'' episode 10''. '"I learned to sing...Thank you, Chinatsu Kiseki...For awakening my will to sing... Goodbye, Chinatsu-san..." '- Singing her Zesshou. Trivia * She shares her voice actress with Rachnera Aracnera from Daily Life with a Monster Girl. * Haruna's battle song genre is darkwave. * All of Haruna's attacks are in English and named after diferent types of sweets and desserts. ** Coincidentally, those are her favorite foods and she is almost slways seen some kind of sweet; from chocolate bars to candy. ** She eats the most out of the entire team yet is somewhat'somehow unable to gain extra weight. * Haruna is a Christian. * Haruna has actually never sang until becoming a Symphogear User. * Her birthday falls on the 13th of July. ** Therefore, her Zodiac Sign is a Cancer. * She loves bad puns but is terrible when it comes to making them, or making jokes in general. ** Usually it is left with her being the only one laughing. ** Many often compare her laugh to the speech of a robot. * Haruna loves tomatoes, and can be noted that they're also the only fruit she'll eat. * She actually first heard of Zwei Wing two years after Kanade died. * Despite being both raised and born in Japan, she despises sushi, and seafood in general. * She has been known to show little to no emotion most of the time, and has both smiled and cried only once in her entire life. * Haruna prefers to refer to others simply by their surnames, with her only exceptions being Maria, Mizu and Mayumi. * She is left-handed. Gallery Kobayashi_Haruna.png|Haruna official profile (Kisekae) by Hickmanm 20180104 005112.jpg|Haruna in her Gear, as drawn by Ezzie Category:Symphogear User Category:User Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Characters Category:Custom Character Category:HarunaUser